1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch device and a method for detecting a touch point thereof, and more particularly to a touch device which is able to filter out a false touch point and a method for detecting a touch point thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With a rapid development and application of information technologies, wireless mobile communications, and information home appliances, a touch panel has been introduced as an input device in replacement of a conventional keyboard or a mouse for an electronic device to meet portable, compact, and user-friendly demands. Currently, a touch panel is generally categorized into a resistive touch panel and a capacitive touch panel, wherein the capacitive touch panel is with better sensing effects and thus becomes a main stream product at present.
Since a capacitive touch device is easily affected by circumstances, such as an external voltage provided by an adaptor, a high-frequency interference, a change of temperature, or an electrostatic discharge, and generates a noise, the capacitive touch device generates an abnormal sensing signal (i.e. the noise) which leads to a misjudgment of the electronic device and a waste of power.